Talk:Source port
Where is the definition of a Source port? 84.10.229.242 10:11, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) :That is an interesting philosophical question. Fredrik 10:29, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) C64 Should the Commodore 64 and Spectrum versions of Doom be mentioned here? I don't know where should they belong. DrJones 15:07, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I would ask the same question about the iPod port; also, the Sega Dreamcast port is listed in the bibliography and the main text, but apparently Insertwackynamehere doesn't think we should ever have an article about it — why is that? Ryan W 16:58, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Uh, the answer to the second question is that nxDoom is the Dreamcast port. How embarrassing. Ryan W 01:01, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Additional discussion on this point is here, though in that thread I don't see consensus that any of the three programs is or is not meant as a serious port. Hopefully someone with more testing experience will eventually research it for us (my Windows machine still isn't working quite right anyway). Ryan W 16:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Late response (I normlly wouldn't reply to a thread which has been dormant for five years, but I feel my reply is relevant, and I've seen much older threads resurrected from the grave elsewhere, so): I sincerely doubt that the C64 and Spectrum ports mentioned are anything other than (feeble) jokes; both are 8-bit machines, with very underpowered processors even by the standards of twenty years ago (1993 — these machines are both over ten years older than that) and screen resolutions worse than most of today's cellphones. (I don't know much about the C64, but the Speccy's screen was only 256x192 — and the colour resolution was far worse, only 32x24; each 8x8 pixel block had to have the same attributes.) I've seen a YouTube video of what purports to be the Speccy Doom port, and it looks authentic enough, but I seriously doubt that it's real, even given that it omits things such as lighting or textures. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:21, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Mac clarification If anyone cares, that is: I know that there are relatively few Mac doomers. However, stuff in the 'Mac' section could be any combination of * macos9 / powerpc * macosx native / powerpc * macosx native / x86 * macosx x11 / powerpc * macosx x11 / x86 (I expect you could probably get a port to the m68k, but afaik macos was on powerpc before doom was actually released...) ---- I read in our PrBoom article, and its bibliography, that PrBoom has had no official Macintosh releases. Since it's an open-source program, yes, someone could theoretically have compiled it for Mac OS X — but if so, where is it? Ryan W 09:24, 6 February 2006 (UTC) New platforms? This Wikipedia article claims that somebody has released a version of Doom for the Sony PSP. Ryan W 03:29, 2 February 2006 (UTC) : Update: Check here for a few new ports which may or may not exist (the link goes to a specific revision of the article, assuming those sections get erased at some point for non-notability). Ryan W 07:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Move proposal There's no reason to use a plural for the title of this article. It forces a redirect or alternate text for cases that want to use the singular. An admin would need to get rid of the source port redirect page first, though. The page should also start by describing what a source port is in singular. It may include a list, but it's also an article about source ports. Who is like God? 02:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. Except for the intro rewrite part. -- Janizdreg 00:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) iPhone There is one or two ports of Doom for iPhone, but I have only played one (it is quite nice!) and don't have much more information. Thanks! :If someone has information about this or other Apple iOS ports, this should be added to the Handheld section. Currently it is claiming that none of the ports listed are Apple-compatible, making that column pointless as it stands. The other Android ports (I know there are others, both free and paid) should also be added. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Cross platform I noticed a lot of the "cross platform" doom ports are only listed in the platforms they are "officially" supported by the dev team on. Most of these a port on is as simple as a recompile. Should we somehow note when a doom port can be run on annother platform with very little effort. (For instance, a program that only links agains SDL can run under DOS, Windows, OS X, Linux, Amiga, and many other platforms so long as there is no platform specific code outside of the SDL libraries.)-- 19:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC)